Recuerdame,amor
by thebest-girl
Summary: Ella lo quiere, pero no lo recuerda... él la ama, y la hará recordar...leanlo! esta muy bueno. su autora es una de mis mejores amigas no es igual que la peli...jaja . de verdad lo recomiendo. todos humanos.E/B,j/A,R/M... LAS QUIERO CHICAS! :p
1. Chapter 1

Ella yacía dormida recostada en la cama, el estaba sentado al lado de su cama esperando que despertase antes de que su familia llegara. Pero ella no daba signos de despertar.

Se dio cuenta de que no podría esperar a que despertara, sino se iba ahora lo descubrirían y solo tenia como explicación que la cuidaba pero tarde o temprano despertaría y no lo recordaría como para cubrir su engaño.

Saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. La abrió con cuidado dejando ver un hermoso anillo.

Lo saco con extrema curia, tomo la mano de aquella mujer, que reposaba sobre su vientre y con mucho cuidado deslizo el anillo por su dedo anular, (el de matrimonio) pero esa no era su intención, no por el momento, sino protegerla.

Beso su mano y la dejo caer en su mismo lugar.

Se levanto y agacho para darle un beso en la coronilla diciendo una rápido "adiós". Se dirigió asía la ventana, ya que no podría salir por la puerta principal, eran las 10 de la mañana y mucha gente ya recorría los pasillos del hotel, además de que la familia de ella podría venir y talvez lo encontraría saliendo de su habitación.

Iba a salir de la habitación ya tenia medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana del cuarto… "solo una ultima vez" se dijo mentalmente…

…

La familia de la chica había ya bajado del avión y se dirigían al hotel donde se hospedaba. Iban su hermano mayor, su madre y su tío y tía junto con su molesta prima, su tía y su prima solo iban para poder disfrutar del lugar por lo que quedara de las vacaciones – lo que era una semana - . Ellas y "ella" no se soportaban, ella no las quería mucho debido a problemas familiares. Y ellas la odiaban por un motivo muy similar al de ella. Pero de todos modos pago los boletos de viaje para sus molestas parientes. Con su sueldo, que mal. Pero lo hizo por una buena causa: ¡ganarle una apuesta a su hermano!, y su tío; el si era amable y todo con ella, todo lo contrario a ellas.

Subieron al taxi que los llevaría al hotel. Su madre estaba ansiosa por verla, no la había visto desde que inicio el verano. Su hermano también se alegraba junto con su tío, mientras su tía y prima iban de lo más molestas y asqueadas en el viaje pues ellas habían hecho una reservación de lujo en el hotel más costoso de toda la costa de Santa Mónica, y bueno que se creía, si lo iba a pagar muy bien que se hospede donde quiera, pero como ella era la que iba a pegar todo, eligió un cuarto simple que compartiría con su hija en el mismo hotel en el que estaba. Pero en otro piso, por esa razón estaba molesta con ella, y por que decía que ella tenía una suite imperial o algo así, y la verdad si era más lujoso que el de ellas. Pues que más da eran sus vacaciones, ella llego primero y como iba a pagar todo debía disfrutar.

Llegaron al hotel pidieron sus llaves, y como eran parientes de ella les dieron una llave de su cuarto y poder sorprenderla. Subieron a sus cuartos y dejaron sus cosas; sus tíos y su prima dormían en el mismo y su hermano y su mamá también en el mismo pero en distintas habitaciones.

Salieron en busca de la habitación que tenía el número # 801 en el piso 15, tomaron el elevador y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y vieron una pequeña salita, con al fondo una puerta parecida a la de los restaurantes que pensaron que era una mini cocina. Vieron un ventanal que dirigía a un pequeño balcón. Y otra de color blanco que se dirigía a otra habitación, que supusieron era su cuarto. Su tía gruño notablemente, estaba disgustada pues su habitación era obviamente más grande que la suya. A los demás no les importo y como no vieron a su familiar pensaron que estaría en su cuarto todavía dormida, pues era muy perezosa los fines de semana. Y era sábado.

Su hermano se adelanto y abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio… - pues la puerta daba directamente asía la ventana – fue a un chico con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

…

El estaba tan concentrado mirándola por última vez que no se dio cuenta de que había gente al otro lado de la habitación hasta que no oyó que la puerta se abría y daba paso a varias personas.

Volvió la vista hacia ellos y contemplo a la familia de "ella" en estado de shock, debía aprovechar el momento para escapar, dirigió una ultima mirada asía su rostro todavía dormido y luego a su mano que descansaba sobre su vientre. Suspiro y salto.

Tenía una habilidad increíble para hacer eso pues sabia carrera libre además de que no era como los demás.

Se adentro en la terraza que había en el cuarto de abajo. Sabia que no estaba ocupado pues siempre salía por ahí, y también entraba al cuarto de "ella".

Se cambio de ropa ahí tan rápido como pudo y salio por la puerta de enfrente con una mochila en el hombro, donde traía la ropa que se había quitado.

Tomo el elevador para llegar a la recepción, salio por la puerta y cruzo la calle. Y camino lentamente por la acera que daba asía su cuarto.

…

Ella comenzó a despertarse, se sentó y recargo su peso en la cabecera de la cama, se estiro un buen tiempo y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Le sorprendió ver ahí a su familia, pero se dio cuento que no se había movido de la entrada en un buen rato y miraban fijamente asía la ventana. Solo su hermano estaba recargado en el bordo de la ventana abierta y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Suspiro. Se quito las sabanas de enzima perezosamente, se puso la bata blanca que había enzima de su mesita de noche.

Se levanto de su cama y camino con la misma pereza asía donde se encontraba su hermano. "mmm… no recuerdo este pijama…. Talvez mi mamá lo empaco sin darme cuenta… pero cuando la compro no me di cuenta" pensó.

Llego a la ventana, se recargo y se acomodo un poco para ver asía donde miraba su hermano, pero no sabia asía donde estaba viendo…

¿qué miras? - le pregunto con voz soñolienta y sonriéndole.

El solo volvió asía ella, sin responderle nada, para volver a posar su vista en quien sabe donde.

Ella decidió ignorarlo.

Fijo su vista en la acera de enfrente, donde casi no había gente, y vio a… un chico apuesto de cabello cobrizo y llamativos ojos verdes, quien miraba fijamente asía su ventana, justamente a ella. ÉL le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba fijo. Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y le sonrió de vuelta; sonrisa que a el le fascino por completo y le lleno de alegría después de tanto tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Ella siguió viendo por la ventana, hasta que… su mamá llego corriendo hasta ella y antes de que pudiera oponer resistencia ya estaba en sus brazos y su mamá sollozaba. Fruncía el ceño al no entender el por qué lloraba y no decía nada.

— ¿Por qué llora?—pregunto a quién quisiera responder, pero no hubo respuesta alguna— ¿qué es lo pasó?— pregunto, que mas que sonar como pregunta fue exigencia. De nuevo no hubo respuesta alguna, todos seguían igual de estupefactos ante la situación y su mamá seguía llorando en su hombro, lo cual la frustraba y le hacia fruncir su ceño hasta el punto de que sus cejas se juntaban.

—Bella—_"hasta por fin, alguien se digna a hablar" _pensó—, será mejor que te cambies, después hablaremos—dijo su tío, con tono autoritario pero a la ves cariñoso. Uno a uno todos fueron abandonando la habitación. Su hermano—Jasper, es un chico alto, fornido, de cabellos rubios un poco largos y ojos azules—se movió de la ventana, con movimientos ausentes.

—Vamos mamá, —dijo con voz casi apagada. Ella soltó a su madre y bueno su mamá apretó mas su agarre—vamos, Bella tiene que bañarse—dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Reneé y alaba con mucho cuidado de ella. Reneé poco a poco fue cediendo su agarre y salió del cuarto, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, acompañada de Jasper.

Cuando todos hubieron salido ella se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente. Se fue quitando sus prendas; su ropa, su reloj, sus pulseras una a una dejándolas en una pequeña bandeja que había junto al lavamanos.

Noto que tenía un anillo que no era suyo, que no recordaba haber comprado o le hayan lo quito lentamente para observarlo mejor.

Era un anillo simplemente hermoso: tenía en zafiro en el centro en forma de corazón, era de un azul intenso y a la vez tuene y tenía muy singular brillo, el cual se encontraba rodeado con pequeños diamantes que lo hacían tener un contraste y un brillo mayor. Supuso que era muy costoso, y como no iba a serlo con tantos diamantes y un enorme zafiro.

Cuando lo dejo en la bandeja y se metió bajo el agua caliente se sintió un poco vacía, como si la faltara algo… o alguien.

Salió de bañarse y al instante se puso aquel hermoso anillo. Se dirigió al closet, y como había visto a toda su familia vestida cómodamente, hasta su tía que siempre la había visto usar vestidos y tacones y su prima que se vestía muy reveladoramente, por no decir más, venían muy cómodas.

Tomo unos vaqueros un poco desgastados, una blusa de color amarilla y sus converse del color de la blusa. Se peino con una cola de caballo (coleta) y salió.

Se sintió extrañada pues todos estaban muy callados y calmados, con caras de terror, asombro, miedo y demás emociones que no reconocía. _"Tan malo era verme"_ pensó con burla a si misma, _"ahora que lo pienso no vendrían faltando una semana de vacaciones. Tan rápido pasó el tiempo y yo que pensaba que hoy era miércoles, ¿faltaban 3 días todavía para que llegaran no?, Tal ves se adelantaron para sor…" _alguien le hablo haciéndola salir de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Bella, hija?—la llamo Reneé. Dirigió su mirada hacia Reneé—¿te sientes bien?—pregunto con horror en su voz.

—Si, ¿por qué lo preguntan?—inquirió.

—Lo que pasa es que… mientras dormías y nosotros llegábamos un chico...—comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido. Ella escuchaba atentamente y con una serenidad que le causaban sospechas a su tía y prima, que siempre pensaban lo peor de Bella.

—¿Por eso esas caras?

Asintieron.

—¿Bella te falta algo?—le pregunto Reneé algo incomoda y supuso que aquella pregunta tenía un doble sentido. Ella no se sentía de esa forma, se sentía como cualquier otro día dejando a un lado esa horrible sensación de vacio que sentía en su pecho.

—no, nada—dijo completamente segura de sí. Es mas no recordaba nada de nadien que haya visto en los últimos tres días y no es que fuera por el alcohol por que ella no tomaba y no tenía resaca alguna, eso no pasaría no, no, no, no… y NO!

—¿Estas segura Bella?—le pregunto de nuevo.

—Si—estaba exaltada por que no le creyeran.

—Pues yo no creo eso, yo pienso que tú te acostaste con ese tipo que ni siquiera conocías y escapo para ahorrarse los problemas que le causarías—le especto su "querida tía" (nótese el sarcasmo).

—Georgina—le reprendió su esposo, pero no sirvió de nada. Siguió con su misma postura despectiva y altiva de odio hacia sus sobrinos.

Ella ya no aguanto, que se creía esa Sra. Como para hablarle de esa manera. Ya había aguantado mucho a ese par de arpías y no lo aguantaría más, todavía que les estaba pagando todo, se atreva a insultarle. Ya no le importaba la tonta apuesta que había hecho con Jasper, ya no se iba a callar lo que pensaba.

—Largo de de mi habitación—dijo desfilando tal enojo y dirigiéndole una fría mirada llena de odio.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así, ni mucho menos de sacarme de aquí—dijo disgustada y con un leve sonrojo de indignación.

—Tengo todo el derecho de hablarle como a mi me venga en gana—le especto—y por lo de sacarla de aquí no se preocupe, que yo me encargo de eso—dijo con ese tono de sarcasmo que le irritaba tanto a su tía.

—Tranquilas—dijo su tío. Su hermano la observaba detenidamente casi, casi sin parpadear, su mamá se lamentaba en silencio y su prima, bueno ella no tenía mucha importancia, tenía mala cara y la miraba despectivamente.

—Como quieres que me tranquilice, si esta mocosa me esta gritoneando—le recrimino furiosa—, y a mi nadién, me oíste nadién me saca de ningún lugar niñita.

—Oh claro que si, puedo sacarla de aquí, del hotel y de mi casa—le encaro.

Su padre había muerto hace ya 5 años y los había dejado a ellos—sus hijos—como herederos de todo lo que poseía. Su tía no se lo había tomado muy bien que digamos, pues pensaba que tenía todo el derecho de reclamar la herencia por ser su única hermana. Ella quiso anular el testamento, lo cual no pudo hacer porque ella había firmado que estaba de acuerdo con lo estipulado en el testamento; además de que el albacea no le permitía tocar nada, que era su abogado y mejor amigo y él respetaría la voluntad de su difunto amigo.

Por su madre no había problema, ella vivía en la misma casa que sus hijos y no le faltaba nada y sus tíos se habían quedado en su casa porque a la mejor así podían ganarse u pedazo de la herencia. Él único que no demostraba interés por eso era su tío, ella lo quería mucho y a veces se ponía a pensar ¿Cómo es que un hombre como él—amable, amistoso, atento, caballeroso y desinteresado-había ido a parar con una bruja como esa?, no cabía duda el amor es ciego.

—Escúchame bien mocosa a mi nadie me habla así.

—Pues con migo se va a tener que acostumbrar, porque le voy a hablar como yo quiera, y no se atreva a volverme a hablar así porque sino va a tener que buscarse una nueva casa—le amenazo.

—No te atreverías—le reto.

—Pruébeme—no le respondió—ahora largo—nadie se movió—que no me oyó, que se largue—dijo con sorna.

—Esta no se queda así—dijo la mujer con enojo—vámonos Jessica—le llamo. Esta no se opuso y siguió a su madre a través de la puerta.

Soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones de golpe.

Se masajeo las sisen para alivianar su frustración o por lo menos eso es lo que siempre hacia. Dio un par de vueltas por la reducida habitación.

Suspiro de nuevo, se dirigió hacia su tío, sin levantar su vista, se sentía algo cohibida al hablar con él después de lo que había ocurrido.

—Siento, que haya presenciado esto tío—se disculpo—pero…es que lo que me dijo me saco de mis casillas, eso de que y…—corto la frase, no quería decir algo tan sucio, que ella por supuesto nunca haría y hasta eso, a sus 17 años apenas y había dado su primer beso y eso por los vagos recuerdos que tenía del rostro de un chico.

—Tuviste razones para enojarte, así que no te culpó por ello. Lo mejor será que me valla debe de estar muy enojada—hizo una mueca de miedo y se despidió de ellos.

—Gracias

Siguió caminando por la habitación con impaciencia y a cada paso que daba sentía que se la iba el aire y algo presionaba su pecho hasta el punto de no dejarla respirar y causarle un gran dolor. No era por ella, por esa señora que la insulto, no. Era por algo más pero no sabía que era, para ella era tan extraño sentir esa sensación asfixiante.


End file.
